Nuits d'amours
by Mijoqui
Summary: Les nuits au monastère étaient parfaites pour lier deux personnes à jamais. Même en temps de guerre.
1. Ashe x M Byleth

**Court OS, sur mon couple préféré pour la Saint-Valentin, un M!Byleth x Ashe ! Il se passe encore le soir, j'y peux rien si pour moi, la nuit crée une ambiance romantique... ':) Il contient des spoils sur le début de la deuxième partie des Lions de Saphirs, et de ce qui se passe avant. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ashe referma délicatement la porte de sa chambre. La nuit envahissait tout le monastère, et seule la lune d'un éclat bleuté faisait office de lumière. Il la regarda, et prit une profonde inspiration. Cela faisait désormais un peu moins de cinq ans que la guerre faisait rage. L'archer avait vu tellement de vies prises et de familles arrachées pendant cette guerre, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour aider qui que ce soit. Il était resté épuisant. Mais cela allait changer ! Maintenant que leur professeur et Dimitri étaient de retour parmi eux, il se battrait de toutes ses forces pour stopper cette guerre.

Sauf que s'il était sorti ce n'était pas pour se lamenter sur les affres de la guerre. Il fit quelques pas sur sa gauche, dépassa la porte de feu son ami Dedue, et s'arrêta devant la porte du mercenaire. Il hésitait à toquer ou à entrer directement dans la chambre de Byleth. Cela faisait même plusieurs semaines qu'il hésitait à aller le soir dans cette chambre.

Il y avait cinq ans, Ashe allait souvent, à la nuit tombée, dans la chambre de son professeur, c'était devenu même un rituel. Tout ceci avait démarré après que sa classe, dirigé par Byleth, avait dû réprimé la rébellion mené par le seigneur Lonato. Son père adoptif...

L'archer avait été inconsolable pendant les premiers jours, il ne mangeait plus – en tout cas, ce qu'il ingérait n'était pas suffisant pour le tenir en forme – et ne dormait plus... Le mercenaire culpabilisait beaucoup de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Lonato, et avait fait tout pour pouvoir soutenir son élève du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il prenait souvent son repas en la compagnie de l'orphelin, et quand il eut connaissance des insomnies de celui-ci il l'invita à venir à passer ses soirées à sa compagnie, dans sa chambre, quand l'envie le lui prenait.

Ashe savait que sans le soutien de son professeur, il n'aurait jamais pu terminer l'année. Mais dans quel état il aurait fini, il ne le savait pas. Et ne souhaiterait jamais le connaître...

Le mercenaire avait été le rayon de soleil dans la vie d'Ashe, qui avait réussi à transpercer les sombres nuages qui avait existé dans la tête et qui lui avait redonné le sourire. Il l'était toujours en quelque sorte, son soleil. Après cette année, où son professeur avait toujours été là pour lui, les sentiments qu'éprouvaient l'archer étaient confus. Il ne savait plus s'il n'éprouvait qu'une grande admiration envers le mercenaire ou si ses sentiments étaient bien plus profonds.

Assez tergiversé, le jeune chevalier n'était pas venu pour rester à fixer une porte. Il toqua à la porte. Et certainement à cause de cette journée spéciale, des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage. Il amorça un geste pour partir – Byleth devait certainement dormir à cette heure si, cela paraissait normal qu'il ait oublié... – quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le mercenaire. Ashe n'y revenait pas, son professeur c'était souvenu de cette date ! Non, c'était simplement une coïncidence... Il ne devait juste pas dormir... Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas choquer à le trouver là.

Le chef de l'armée royale saisit les mains de l'archer, pour le faire rentrer dans sa chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Avec son pouce, Byleth enleva, avec une douceur si délicate, les larmes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur le visage du chevalier. Cette simple action fit apaiser Ashe, qui essaya de retrouver une respiration normale et d'analyser la situation.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre de son professeur, assis sur son lit. Sa cape était posée sur la chaise de son bureau, où une masse de papier l'enfouissait, sûrement des stratégies pour la prochaine bataille qu'ils devaient faire. Et Byleth, qui se tenait à côté de lui, assis aussi, était seulement vêtu d'un débardeur noir, ce qui laissait entrapercevoir ses muscles, et d'un short également noir. L'archer se mit à rougir, c'était la première fois que le mercenaire l'accueillait avec une tenue si découverte. Quand à son visage, le chef de l'armée de royale avait des yeux qui traduisaient une immense compassion, et un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Je... Je... balbutia Ashe, encore sous le coup de l'émotion et les poings serrés de frustration et de tristesse.

\- Je sais. murmura le mercenaire, tout en se rapprochant de son ancien étudiant, il mit un bras autour des épaules de l'archer avant de murmurer à son oreille. Je n'ai pas oublié. »

Soudain, Ashe se jeta tête la première contre le torse de Byleth, et sous l'impulsion ce dernier tomba sur le dos. Le chevalier se mit à pleurer et hurler à l'annonce de cette déclaration. Le mercenaire, qui était en dessous d'Ashe, se mit à caresser les cheveux de ce dernier pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Il n'avait pas oublié. Son professeur n'avait pas oublié cette journée spéciale qui comptait tant pour Ashe. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine. Il pleurait et hurlait à la fois de tristesse à cause de ce que cette journée représentée pour lui, mais aussi à une sorte de joie que son professeur n'ait pas oublié cette journée.

Il y avait cinq ans, jour pour jour, l'étudiant s'était aussi mis à pleurer devant le mercenaire, et tellement qu'il avait été inconsolable il s'était endormi, pour la première fois, dans la chambre de son professeur. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était pas dans un meilleur était – voir pire.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de son défunt père adoptif...

Tous les souvenirs qu'il possédait avec lui, tout ce qu'il avait pour lui et pour son frère et sa sœur, remontaient à la surface. Et cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Tandis qu'Ashe évacuait toute sa souffrance, le mercenaire fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le réconforter. Allant aux mots doux jusqu'aux actions les plus fortes. Face à tout ce que faisait son professeur pour lui remonter le moral, le chevalier s'apaisa et sécha ses larmes.

Il allait se relever, libérant ainsi le mercenaire, quand ce dernier fit basculer l'archer, pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la position inverse de départ. Byleth se trouva ainsi au dessus de son ancien étudiant, et le bloqua en mettant ses bras au dessus de ses épaules. Le chevalier ne pouvait plus quitter les orbes vertes de son professeur.

Byleth se rapprocha du visage de l'archer, qui était rougi par la gêne. Ashe savait ce qu'il allait arriver et ferma ses yeux. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de son professeur. Et une douce chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être emplissait tout son corps. À cet instant, il n'avait plus aucun de doute sur ses sentiments. Tout ce qui importait pour l'archer était ce moment.

Il sentit la présence du mercenaire s'évanouir sur ses lèvres. Byleth s'éloigna de quelques centimètres du visage de l'archer, et le regarda avec de gros yeux perplexes. Comme s'il ne revenait pas de son geste. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche, et Ashe sut que c'était pour lui demander pardon.

Alors, pour empêcher son professeur de s'excuser sur une action qui a rendu le chevalier heureux, il fit la seule chose qu'il avait envie. Embrasser le mercenaire. Ce baiser était plus charnel que le premier, et cette fois-ci leur langue firent connaissance. Il adorait le goût des lèvres du chef de l'armée royale, adorait les sensation qu'il lui procurait.

Après ce baiser passionné, le mercenaire se laissa tomber à côté de l'archer. Exténué, le chef de l'armée royale enlaça le chevalier et avant de s'endormir, il prononça cette phrase :

« Je t'aime. »

C'était la première fois que son professeur le tutoyer, et cela lui faisait plaisir. Et maintenant, c'était vraiment « son » professeur, à cette pensée l'archer sourit.

Cette journée, et les suivantes, prendraient une nouvelle signification pour Ashe. Elles allaient devenir des journées joyeuse dans l'esprit du chevalier, et non plus de souffrance. Il se remémorerait les souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec son père adoptif, maintenant avec joie. Aussi cette date signifierait son premier baiser. C'était sûrement ce que Lonato souhaitait pour Ashe. Qu'il ne souffre plus et qu'il soit heureux. Et l'archer savait que tant que le mercenaire resterait à ses côtés, cela serait possible.

Il s'endormit dans les bras du mercenaire. Ashe sut qu'il aimait tellement fort son professeur.

* * *

**Il y aura certainement d'autres chapitres, avec d'autres couples que je shippe. À bientôt !^^**


	2. Dorothea x Ingrid

**Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre mettant en scène un Dorothea x Ingrid ! J'aime beaucoup ces deux persos, et je les trouve adorables dans leur soutien ! C'est la fin de leur annexe qui me les a fait shippés ensemble, elles étaient si adorables toutes les deux. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Dorothea soupira. Elle revenait d'un dîner, avec un de ces nobles prétentieux et vaniteux, qui se croyait tout puissant. Et le regard lubrique que lui lançait cet aristocrate, tout au long du repas, la dégoûtait. Si la diva ne voulait pas s'assurer d'un avenir de richesse, elle lui aurait fait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Elle ne savait absolument pas d'où elle tirait sa force pour se retenir de le frapper.

Déjà, à l'époque où elle était la chanteuse principale de l'opéra MittelFrank, elle exécrait les nobles de ce genre. Et avec la guerre qui faisait rage en ces temps-ci, Dorothea les détestait encore plus. Ils ne faisaient rien pour aider la guerre à se terminer, préférant utiliser leur argent pour vivre dans le luxe... Même si son année à l'académie des officiers avait changé quelque peu son opinion envers les nobles, elle avait découverts des héritiers de maisons nobles qui travaillaient sans relâche et avec un cœur d'or. Comme Ingrid...

La diva se surprenait à penser de plus en plus souvent à l'héritière de la maison Galatea. Même sur le champ de bataille, elle essayait de garder un œil sur elle. Pas que la blonde ne savait pas se défendre, bien au contraire. Une noble comme elle était si rare, qu'elle devait vivre. C'était certainement pour cela que la roturière s'inquiétait pour Ingrid – il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

La chanteuse regarda la seule bague qu'elle portait, en cette soirée. Qu'elle en garde de doux souvenirs de cet objet ! Cette bague c'était celle que lui avait donnée la noble, peu après leur combat contre ce marchand qui voulait épouser sa Ingrid – « sa Ingrid » c'était bien les termes qu'elle avait utilisés lors de la bataille. Au début, certes, elle avait confié la bague à son professeur, mais il lui avait redonné le bijou rapidement en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait garder un cadeau qui ne lui était pas destiné.

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle remarqua l'héritière de la maison Galatea descendre des dortoirs des nobles. À la simple vue de la blonde elle se mit à sourire. Que le destin pouvait si bien faire les choses ! Elle pourrait se croire dans une des nombreuses pièces qu'elle a joué à l'opéra à cause de cette scène ! Elle décida d'aborder la blonde.

« Ingrid ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici à cet heure ! Qu'allez vous faire ?

\- Ho, je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un ! Commença la blonde. Je vais aller m'entraîner, au terrain d'entraînement. Souhaitez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Je ne peux décemment pas refuser cette proposition ! »

Et la chanteuse lui fit un clin d'œil, et s'il ne faisait pas aussi noir, elle jurerait qu'Ingrid avait rougi suite à son action. Elle n'avez pas prévu d'aller s'entraîner, mais cela lui fera un endroit où passer ses nerfs, suite à son dîner. Et puis, elle était en charmante compagnie, avec Ingrid ! Bon, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, c'était plus pour le dernier point qu'elle avait accepté.

La peau de la diva commençait à rougir, sous les effets du froid. Ingrid ayant constaté cela, eut un petit rire, que Dorothea aurait qualifié d'adorable. Puis d'un geste, où elle pouvait décelé de la pudeur, la noble lui tendit son manteau qu'elle avait enlevé quelques secondes. Plus la chanteuse en connaissait sur la blonde, plus elle la trouvait mignonne ! C'était exactement ce genre d'action qui pouvait faire tomber amoureuse Dorothea. Même si aucun noble qu'elle avait rencontré ne lui avait donné des attentions de ce genre... Aucun, à part Ingrid !

Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, maintenant... Dorothea était tombée sous le charme de l'héritière de la maison Galatea. Elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais une chose était sûre elle était amoureuse d'Ingrid. Et pourtant, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle savait que la blonde n'était pas particulièrement riche, mais elle restait noble ! Malheureusement, elle savait aussi, qu'Ingrid devra se marier avec un noble. Et puis même, si ce n'était pas le cas, à aucun moment la noble ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'une roturière comme elle... Et puis, elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Glenn...

La brune rentra dans le terrain d'entraînement, à la suite d'Ingrid. Elles allaient s'entraîner, et ce sera tout. Dorothea savait qu'il ne fallait pas forcer une relation amoureuse. La blonde ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'une roturière comme elle...

Tandis que la noble avait choisie la lance pour arme d'entraînement, Dorothea opta pour l'épée. Après quelques échauffements, et des milliers de questions que se posaient la diva sur ses sentiments, les filles allèrent commencer un combat d'entraînement. La brune devait se méfier de son adversaire, la lance avait un avantage sur l'épée, dû à sa portée, et elle savait, que même à l'entraînement, Ingrid n'était pas le genre à retenir ses coups.

Le combat commença. La roturière esquiva habilement grâce à une roulade les deux premiers coups de lance de son adversaire. Rapidement, elle voulu la contre-attaquer avec un coup dans les côtes, mais Ingrid avait réussi à parer son coup. Le duel continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes : une des deux attaquait, l'autre esquiva et voulait contre-attaquer sauf que le coup était paré à chaque fois.

Une chose déroutait la chanteuse lors de ce duel. Elle avait l'impression qu'Ingrid était au ralenti, chacun de ses gestes se décomposaient sous les yeux de la brune, elle voyait chaque action de son adversaire au millième de seconde près. C'était grâce à cela qu'elle arrivait à esquiver tous les coups de la noble. Était-ce pareil pour cette dernière, qui esquivait tous ses coups aussi ? Pourtant, le temps autour d'elle se déroulait normalement. Le chuintement des chouettes n'était pas au ralenti, ainsi que les flammes des torches qui dansaient pour éclairer le lieu, ou bien le son du choc entre leurs armes en bois lors des contres. Même les propres mouvements de la brune n'étaient pas au ralenti !

Il y avait juste Ingrid qui était au ralenti. Ou tout du moins la perception qu'elle avait de la noble. Comme si la révélation de son amour envers l'héritière de la maison Galatea avait aussi changée la perception qu'elle avait d'elle.

« Aïe... gémit la blonde, en contrant un nouveau coup de la chanteuse.

\- Ingrid, vous allez-bien ? s'enquit-elle doucement tout en se rapprochant de la blessée. Je ne vous ai pas fait du mal ?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est juste que j'ai dû forcer sur la blessure que je m'étais faite au dernier combat... »

Sa blessure ? Dorothea en était sûr, elle n'en avait jamais fait mention. La noble n'avait pas dû aller la faire soigner, pensant que d'autres devaient avoir plus besoin de soin qu'elle.

La chanteuse voyant que la noble s'était remis en position de combat, comme si de rien n'était, elle dut prendre les devants. La brune posa son épée en bois sur le sol, et elle pouvait lire sur le visage d'Ingrid du soulagement que l'entraînement se finisse.

Une main dans le dos de la blonde, et l'autre sur son épaule, la diva la poussait vers un banc, pour qu'elles puissent s'y asseoir. Dorothea demanda à l'héritière de la maison Galatea de lui montrer sa blessure. Elle put constater, qu'heureusement, la blessure n'était que bénigne. Elle lança un sort de soin sur le bras blessé d'Ingrid, et la blessure commença à disparaître grâce à la magie.

« La prochaine fois que vous êtes blessée, venez me voir ! roucoula la brune, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et puis, vous vous amélioré sur le maquillage, hi hi !

\- Vous avez remarqué ?

\- Je remarque tout ce qui vient de vous ! sur ces mots, elle sentit son visage s'empourprait. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Et pourvu qu'Ingrid ne remarquait pas qu'elle rougissait...

\- Ho... la noble prit dans ses mains la main de la chanteuse. Cette bague ? Serait-ce celle que je vous ai offerte, il y a cinq ans ? »

la brune ne put que hocher la tête, encore trop choquée par les mots qu'elle avait dit. Ingrid se mit à rigoler, mais la diva avait perçu une sorte de gêne dans son rire. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à rigoler ? Dorothea s'interrogeait d'autant plus à comment la noble la voyait. La réponse arriva, après que la blonde est repris sa constance et qu'elle eut plongée ses yeux dans ceux de la diva.

« Vous savez la bague que vous portez en ce moment, elle a une histoire particulière. Après la mort de Glenn, mon fiancé, j'ai énormément pleuré. C'est ainsi que je me suis faite la promesse que je donnerai cette bague à une personne qui compterait autant que Glenn, pour moi. Et je vous l'ai donné, il y a cinq ans... »

Dorothea eut un millier de questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Avait-elle bien compris le message d'Ingrid ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas remarqué que la noble était amoureuse d'elle depuis tout ce temps ? Elle voulut lui poser ses questions, mais les mots mouraient dans sa gorge, sous l'effet de l'émotion. Seules des larmes parvinrent à embuer ses yeux. La blonde ayant remarqué l'état de la chanteuse avait commencé à lui parler.

« Ce n'est... pas grave, si... Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, s'il vous plaît... essaya Ingrid, pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Moi aussi... Je vous aime, moi aussi... ! articula la diva, en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Mais, je n'ai aucune richesse à vous offrir...

\- Honnêtement, cela m'est égal ! Je veux juste être avec vous, car je vous aime ! »

Dorothea fendit sur l'épaule de sa bien-aimée, pleurant à chaude larmes, sous l'étreinte réconforte que lui offrait Ingrid. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleure personne avec qui partageait sa vie ! Et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer de joie. La noble n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent ? Elle le savait, et cela lui importait peu ! La chanteuse avait compris que même si elle, dans son futur, elle ne serait pas riche, elle ne se retrouverait pas sans rien, comme elle l'avait été plus petite. Désormais, elle aurait toujours l'amour d'Ingrid avec elle ! Et c'était la meilleure des richesses !

Une fois le flot de larmes tarit, Dorothea se rapprocha de sa bien-aimée et lui murmura à quel point elle l'aimait. Et ne laissant pas le temps à sa bien-aimé de lui répondre, elle lui vola leur premier baiser, ce qui ne parut pas déranger la noble. Prenant la main d'Ingrid, la chanteuse la fit se lever et l'emmena dans sa chambre, pour finir la soirée sur une plus heureuse, tout en lui volant d'autres baisers sur le chemin.

* * *

**Et je viens de remarquer qu'il y avait encore des larmes dans ce chapitre... ':) Promis, dans le prochain, il n'y en aura pas !**

**Je voulais montrer que Dorothea n'était pas simplement attirée par l'argent.****Elle recherche vraiment l'amour, et pas que la richesse. Et Ingrid je voulais montrer, que même si Glenn était mort, elle attendait l'amour. Pour moi, ce sont deux femmes fortes qui ont eu un ****passé triste ! Et elles vont bien ensemble ! :)**

**À la prochaine ! ^^ **


	3. Hapi x Yuri

**Salut ! :) Me voici avec un Hapi x Yuri ! Hapi doit être mon personnage préféré de ceux du DLC ! :) Et puis ses soutiens avec Yuri sont justes adorables ! **

**Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

Hapi voulait soupirer. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Donc elle se retint de le faire. Elle s'ennuyait comme un rat de mort. Quoique le rat qui était mort, à quelques mètres d'elle, englouti par les feuilles d'un buisson, paraissait bien plus heureux que celle aux cheveux grenat... Levant son bras gauche bien haut dans le ciel et son bras droit qui tenait son coude gauche, la louve bascula un peu en arrière pour s'étirer. Seul moyen de lui faire passer cette envie.

Elle était de garde de nuit, pour surveiller si une troupe ennemie n'allait pas attaquer le monastère. Avec Riri – enfin Yuri. Cela lui rappelait les entraînements qu'elle avait fait cinq ans auparavant avec le délégué des loups. C'était le professeur qui les mettait ensemble lors des entraînements sur le terrain, car il trouvait qu'ils avaient une bonne dynamique ensemble. Hapi ne comprenait pas vraiment ce point, ils accomplissaient juste les missions qu'on leur confiait, ni plus ni moins. Le voleur était en première ligne pour attaquer, tandis qu'elle le couvrait avec sa magie. Rien d'extraordinaire, en soit.

Après, elle ne se plaignait pas de l'avoir comme partenaire, bien au contraire. C'était une des rares personnes à ne pas fuir dès qu'il la voyait, il n'avait pas peur de voir débarquer des monstres à cause d'un soupir de celle à la peau mate. Il s'en amuserait presque. Et puis, le voleur était drôle, il savait répliquer aux propos sarcastiques de la louve quand il le voulait. Yuri savait tout également, enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait longtemps cru avant de découvrir qu'il était à la ramasse en astronomie. Hapi découvrirait peut-être d'autres de ses lacunes avec le temps ? Enfin s'ils continuaient à se côtoyer pendant cette guerre, et surtout après.

La cynique savait très bien que le futur était toujours incertain, entre le fait de pouvoir mourir sur le champ de bataille ou juste que leur chemin se séparerait après la guerre. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé passer autant de temps sans revenir dans son village natal. La vie était une sacrée joueuse. Ou bien était-ce la Déesse qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec leurs vies ? Si elle existait vraiment, cette prétendue Déesse, évidemment.

Yuri lança quelques brindilles dans leur feu de camp improvisé, pour le maintenir. Il vint s'accroupir près de ce dernier pour le surveiller, et Hapi l'imita en s'asseyant en face de lui et du feu. Le crépitement des braises et le souffle du vent étaient les seuls sons discernables dans l'obscurité de la nuit et de l'éclairage orangée créé par les flammes. La louve se décida à briser le silence.

« Riri, je m'ennuie. Raconte-moi quelque chose !

\- Et j'y gagnerai quoi ? se moqua le délégué, tandis qu'il s'occupait du feu.

\- Le privilège de ne pas affronter de bêtes sauvages. Enfin, sauf si tu préfères que je pousse un soupir d'ennui... rétorqua simplement celle aux cheveux grenat.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux bien te dire... Tu savais que le Professeur et Ashe sortent ensemble ? »

Laconiquement, la fille à la peu mate bascula sa tête de haut en bas, comme réponse à la question. Il était dur de ne pas avoir connaissance de cette information, vu qu'absolument tout le monastère ne parlait que de cela... Et puis, elle avait été là la première fois où les deux garçons avaient officialisé leur relation à leur groupe – Pistache avait été rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, après que le mercenaire le leur avait dit –, surtout qu'elle avait été à côté de Yuri lors de cette annonce, comme avait-il pu oublier ! Ou alors, il lui avait dit cela car il n'avait pas d'autres sujet de discussion ?

Bien sûr, Hapi était heureuse pour le duo. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde voulait être en couple, ou recherchait le grand amour. Pour la louve qui rêvait de liberté, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce genre de relation. C'était juste une autre prison, bien qu'invisible. On entravait ses désirs pour l'autre, on ne vivait plus que pour l'autre, c'était puéril... On pouvait même s'oublier pour l'autre... Il y avait bien des couples qui n'étaient pas comme cela, mais c'était tellement rare. Et puis, avec la maladie qui pouvait tomber à tout moment ou la guerre qui faisait nombre de mort, il fallait que ces couples survivent à ces épreuves.

La liberté. C'était ce que pourchassait celle aux cheveux grenat, depuis bien longtemps. La raison même de son départ de son village natal. L'endroit qui l'avait vu naître ne plaisait pas à la cynique, isolé du monde et si paisible, aucune maladie ni fléau ne l'atteignait. C'était un hameau de chercheurs : astronomes, physiciens, chimistes, constituaient la plupart des métiers. Mais tout cela n'intéressait guère la louve, à quoi bon avoir des connaissances si ce n'était pas pour les partager au monde entier ? Et puis, elle n'était pas intéressé par la recherche, ce qu'elle voulait c'était expérimenté, voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire, découvrir.

Être libre, aussi. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle avait décidé de partir, quelques semaines après qu'elle ait eu ses quinze ans. Ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette forêt, en seulement quelques jours, valait bien plus que toutes ces années dans son village. Elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule dans la nature, mangeant les fruits qu'elle trouvait, et découvrant à quel point la nature était capricieuse, entre fortes bourrasque, pluies torrentielles ou soleil de plomb. Mais à peine, avait-elle mis le pied hors des bois qu'elle se fit capturé par une vieille sorcière, à la poitrine trop imposante. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu ces hommes vêtus de blanc la délivrer, elle pensait naïvement qu'elle pourrait commençait à vivre. Sauf qu'après les avoir accompagnés au monastère, ils avaient décidé de l'enfermer dans l'Abysse.

Des années passées en cage, vivant avec la limite qu'ils lui avaient imposée. Et elle avait détesté cela ! Bien sûr, tout n'était pas noir, sa vie dans l'Abysse lui avait permis de rencontrer Balthus, Constance, et même Pipelette, qui avait eu la gentillesse de les intégrer à sa classe. Surtout, elle y avait rencontré Yuri. Le voleur lui avait montré qu'on pouvait être à la fois cultivé et être une personne d'action, tout en ayant un charisme indéniable. Et puis, elle se doutait que Yuri devait avoir le même avis qu'elle sur les couples, il aimait la liberté ça se voyait. Pourtant la question brûlait les lèvres de la louve, elle voulait en avoir la certitude, cela ne lui suffisait pas de le croire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'en serait sûrement pas préoccupé, mais là, c'était le délégué des loups.

« Dis, tu penses quoi sur les relations amoureuses ? Enfin, sur le fait de dédier sa vie à l'autre.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je pense ? le voleur jeta de nouvelles branches d'arbres dans les flammes, qui redoublèrent d'intensité. Cela dépend du contexte, je suppose. Je trouve absurde d'aimer une personne au point de lui pardonner toutes ses actions. Mais par contre, j'ai décidé de dédier ma vie à ma bande. N'importe quel personne qui s'en prend à un de mes gars goûtera à ma lame. Et désormais, si une personne s'en prend également à toi, je lui réserverai le même sort. »

Yuri lui adressa un clin d'œil, et Hapi ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. La réponse l'avait étonnée, elle qui pensait que son délégué était libre et aussi insaisissable que le vent. Même lui avait des attaches, alors ? Cela réveilla le désir de la louve à retourner dans son village. Le voleur lui avait promis de l'accompagner, et elle espérait qu'il allait tenir sa promesse !

Mais ce qui avait fait rire celle à la peau mate était la dernière phrase du loup. Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait essayé de la séduire, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Le délégué lui avait raconté qu'il vendait ses charmes à des nobles pour obtenir des informations et de l'argent, qu'il donnait soit à sa mère, soit à sa bande, ou pour l'Abysse – même s'il avait dû arrêter dernièrement, à cause de la guerre. Il avait un cœur en or, à n'en pas doutait. Rien que de penser à ces pervers qui faisait du mal au voleur, l'irritait vraiment. Pourtant, Hapi avait une petite voix qui lui murmurait que son ton s'était fait plus doux, plus réel. Mais était-il sincère ?

Une bourrasque arriva et emporta les derniers éclats de rire de la louve. Elle entendit soupirer le voleur, pendant que ce dernier se relevait. Il quittait peu à peu les flammes qui le cachait de la vue de la cynique. L'apparence féminine du délégué avait toujours étonné celle aux cheveux grenat, surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait revu après ces cinq années. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle trouvait même que cela le sublimait, son apparence se mariait à merveille avec son style de combat. Et puis, elle savait que si par malheur quelqu'un osait se moquer de Yuri, il aurait tôt fait de se retrouver avec une dague planté dans l'estomac. Le loup ne se laissait pas faire, et elle le trouvait impressionnant pour cela.

« Hé ! Tu peux pas soupirer ! Pense aux personnes qui ne le peuvent pas ! lui reprocha la louve, sérieuse.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt dire à la seule personne ? Ha ha ! Mais regarde comment j'ai bien appris mes cours sur les étoiles. Je ne voudrais pas que les habitants de ton village me regardent mal, car je n'ai pas leur connaissance. »

Alors, il comptait vraiment tenir sa promesse ? Le voleur se positionna à côté de la mage et commença à lui montrer les constellations, tout en disant leur nom. Hapi se releva, pour se retrouver au même niveau que le délégué. Elle était plus concentrait sur la voix de Yuri que sur les amas d'étoiles qui lui montrait. Elle avait hâte de retourner dans son village avec le loup, elle était sûr qu'il s'y plairait !

Elle se demandait comment ses parents allaient réagir quand ils verraient Yuri. Penseraient-ils que le voleur serait son petit-ami ? Cette pensée fit rire intérieurement la louve, cela serait si drôle ! Surtout que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Être en couple avec le délégué, c'était étrange mais bizarrement agréable aussi, à en croire la douce chaleur qui se logeait dans son ventre.

« Hapi, tu m'écoutes ? l'interpella le loup, ayant sûrement remarqué qu'elle était ailleurs. Donc, cette constellation est le Bras Droit du Roi.

\- Oui, c'est bien cette constellation ! Et pas celle de la Canne à pêche ou du Chat ! la mage laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Et tu vois l'étoile qui est à ses côtés ? il pointa l'étoile à laquelle il faisait référence avec son doigt, et la louve hocha la tête. Y'a une légende autour de cette étoile. Il est dit que si deux personnes s'embrassent sous cette étoile, leur amour sera éternel.

\- Ha ha ! Tu es drôle ! Il n'y a aucune étoile qui a ce pouv-... »

Avant qu'Hapi ne puisse terminer sa phrase, les lèvres du délégué atterrirent sur les siennes, la coupant. Il mit son bras dans le dos de la mage, pour la maintenir contre lui. Le baiser avait été si soudain que la louve, se laissant guider par son instinct, le lui rendit. Il était à la fois sauvage et doux. Se reculant, et laissant la mage sur sa faim, le voleur souriait tout en lui déclarant.

« Maintenant, cette légende existe. Et nous serons les premiers à la faire exister. »

Tandis que Yuri lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil, la louve laissa échapper un petit rire. Pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Surprise très plaisante ! Si on lui avait dit que le délégué avait des sentiments pour elle, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Et vu comment le cœur de celle aux cheveux grenat battait si fort, elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Même si elle n'avait jamais dû faire attention à eux... S'avançant vers le voleur, puis vers sa bouche, Hapi lui vola un baiser. Elle n'avait pas peur de s'engager avec lui, car si un jour elle se sentirait enfermer dans leur relation, elle regarderait le ciel étoilé et se rappellerait de cette légende et de la force de ses sentiments.

* * *

**C'est fini ! Je sais pas si la romance se fait bien sentir dans le texte... J'espère juste qu'elle n'arrive pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! ':) Je voulais qu'Hapi soit assez détaché avec ses sentiments, vu que c'est comme ça que je le ressens. J'espère que ça passait bien !**

**À bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
